


Help Me

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hearing Voices, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: Lucy hears strange voices coming out of her head telling her to help her which affects her sleeplessness. When it tells her to go to the woods, she goes there and finds something horrifying. A translated remake of an old Latin fanfic The Voice by Slash Torrance.
Kudos: 1





	Help Me

It had been a long time. Long for an 8-year-old girl to remember. Without being able to sleep. Lucy always stood out from the rest of her sisters for being gloomy and depressing at a young age; with considerable blessings for poetic writing and her proficiency to create dark stories, comics, short stories, short novels and her beloved poetry were the things that appeared in her drawers. Well, and her beloved "Princess Pony" stories but we don't talk about that.

However, it had been a long time since she had a good night's sleep. Nobody took a glimpsed her dark circles because of the long bangs that covered half of her one noticed her sleepy voice because it was so quiet. No one even heard the voice that kept her from sleeping because only she could hear it. Sleeping became very problematic to the point where even she tried to sleep during the day it proved to be unsuccessful.

She knew that something was responsible for her declining state of health and that something is the strange voices that occur inside her head. Some nights she did not sleep for more than three hours, it was extraordinary if she slept five or six, and it could be deemed a real fortune to sleep a full night. All for that simple fact she was terrified because of it. Whispers and sobs were the only things she could hear, that robbed her of sleep every night.

Tonight, in particular, the whispers ceased and gave a somewhat calm throughout the room. But the crying however did not stop. She sat on her bed chewing on her nails and trembling. Lynn didn't notice a thing — like every night. Then, from one moment to the next, the crying stopped. She saw the clock and knew it was half-past six. She was like this since midnight. But hey, she couldn't help it anymore; in a very short time she had to pretend, she had to wake up and go to school. Her sleeplessness would be repeated that night. I can already imagine it she thought.

It was a real shame that they took them all to school together, so it was more difficult for her to elope, but she wasn't an idiot and she only did it a few times a week. The park was empty for those hours and there was no work hiding from the police, who would report an 8-year-old girl wandering outside of school without hesitation? Also being up on the tree like a squirrel, she had taken a liking in it, as it did this time of year.

Autumn was her favourite season, with the trees withering away, the Halloween decorations, the calm atmosphere of the breezes among the dead leaves, blown away by the wind. Dead until the following spring, this time it was not necessary to climb the tree. Instead, she was sitting with the autumn delicately combing her hair as she wrote her poetry.

The words that gave her refuge were focused on a story that enchanted her with sadness appearing in the background. The Goddess of spring, Persephone, subjugated to the evil Hades, God of the underworld dark and scary place. A place that she loves had been inspired by her favourite season, the rustling of leaves underfoot and a Greek tragedy.

Spring in the Underworld.

Dead in the middle of nowhere.

Spring pains away.

Her flowers melting into the dark moon.

Hades waits to smile.

Persephone was afflicted.

Observing the changing nature.

Crying for her exile to the Styx.

Dying with her creation exhilaration.

The fruit was the chain.

Tied to the merciless voice of the dead.

Las Moiras forged each thread of their pain.

Now the winter-killed each of its fruits.

Yawning became very frequent when entering the park, she could not hold on long without closing her eyes from exhaustion and tears from burning and fatigue made it all the more difficult. It didn't even taste in her mouth, her lips were dry. Lucy closed her notebook and concentrated on the cloudy sky, knowing that Halloween would come soon and she could go out to order sweets; they would all be for Lily, she loved to hear the infant's giggles when her face is smeared with chocolate.

She lost quite of weight at that time, her bones we're almost shown like those people who were malnourished. She was able to hid it very well with her clothes, and she had always been thin. No one noticed it either. She was not an idiot, she knew that her body used extra energy to sustain her every day; it was lucky she couldn't drive, or she had already died in an accident from falling asleep at the wheel. For a girl, she was tired of her life, but she was afraid of death it was an endless cycle of loop.

She saw the surroundings, there seemed to be no danger, just a few mothers taking care of their children in the park games, so she closed her eyes. She needed a little sleep to sustain herself a little longer for the rest of the day. She felt each muscle relax, her breathing slow and she lost all sense; the day passed briefly, twilight fell and the sun fell on her eyes. When she woke up it was about to get dark, she had slept too much, but it was one of her best naps. She checked that all her things were in order, forgetting that she had the notebook in her lap, which fell when she got up, the notebook opened in the poem that she left unfinished. Now there was something else written. Something that froze her with fear.

...Help me…

Sigh

It was all she said before closing it and walking home. I wish they weren't too concerned.

That little word left her without dinner, her eyes still wanted rest, but she had to hide more. With regret, she took a shower before going to bed, at that time everyone was sleeping. It would not seem strange to them since everyone knew about her strange customs, a stranger would be that she showered even earlier; the water from the shower helped her calm down, she sat in the bath dozing as the hot water lulled her. She felt that she made a lot of effort, her arms ached and her energy was on the ground, now she would continue one more night awake, at least she would try to make her more pleasant.

Lucy hardly moved when she entered the room, after dressing she leaned back turning on her LED lamp to read without disturbing her sister. She liked fantasy, and more than liked the genre, she was cold at certain times, so cold that she managed to shake her hands. When she finished reading, she cradled in the fetal position, closing her eyes, listening to her own breathing, the book slipping from her hands. Her eyes closed then she could feel something is... the voice it's back.

...help me ...

The dream fled from her, her glassy eyes widened at the terrifying whisper inches from her. They were no longer unintelligible whispers, it was an actual word. A cold breath combed through her dark hair and she felt something stir at the nape of her neck, an icy and terrifying touch that made her tremble. She wanted to speak to Lynn, but she knew she would not listen to her. No one would. Except for one but that person was long gone.

"Who are you?" She inquired of a harsh whisper.

There was no answer. That night she also dared to speak, she had had enough, and she was more than tired of feeling scared, trapped by the night voices. As she knew, she would not sleep that night either. What difference did it make? It was already becoming a habit.

...Lucy Loud...

She shuddered when that voice came, how did that voice know her name? she thought to herself. She continues to stare blankly at the ceiling waiting for another voice to occur. There was nothing.

A week passed since she heard that voice, and she did not hear it again, however, the whispers returned and the regrets returned along with them. More sleepless nights. More tired nights. She believed that it would become a habit, but it was not, fear was present to take away her sleep. When she managed to fall asleep, a nightmare of her running through a maze with no way out woke her up in the middle of the night. A strange dream, knowing she was a bad dream because she felt persecuted as if the crowd she listened to every night was chasing her, but, of course, when she turned around there was nothing but fog, shadows and dry branches.

...Lucy Loud...

There it was again. She did not write anything either, nor poetry or her stories, nor did she read the new adventure of her admired equine princess. She failed a test, failed to deliver her science project, failed to listen to Master Shirley's voice. She failed.

"Lucy Loud!"

"Here," she replied distractedly, thinking it was the roll call.

Her classmates laughed at her awkward response; her teacher wanted her to continue reading about Isaac Newton and the discovery of gravity, a story that was better known than the teacher herself. It was about those lessons that they repeated every year.

"It's already Thursday, miss," said Shirley. "I didn't want to go to the extreme, but you've been very distracted in my classes. I will need to talk to your parents."

"They're on a trip," she replied, Shirley raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"It surprises me that you don't give answers like "a short trip, the same as our passage on earth" or something like that. Do you feel good?"

Something that she hated much more than reviewing lessons from previous years, was in the attitude that Shirley insisted on showing; a very empathetic and pleasant teacher. Lucy hated her, but didn't say it, just shook her head.

"I keep my sentences for the poetry I write, Miss Shirley."

"Well, I'll still need to talk to your sister Lori, I'll call her to come after school."

Sigh

After a while the bell rang, now it was the sports class, then Lori came.

Lori saw her sitting in the armchair next to the science classroom, they saw each other for a few seconds though Lucy barely moves her head but still looked at her. The eldest of the Loud was already known by most of the teachers, because if her parents were not available for work, it was her responsibility to answer the calls, usually to receive a complaint from her siblings. Which was every month. Though after that incident 6 months prior they barely had any trouble at school apart from not paying attentions.

"What did she do now?" She heard the voice of her sister. "Was it her ephemeral life and with little sense? Or vampires who will come to suck everyone's blood? We have already said hundreds of times that she is just like that." Lori said.

"This has nothing to do with her thoughts and the way she expresses them, Miss Loud." The emptiness of the school allowed her to hear everything. Lucy has been relatively quieter than normal these past five weeks, she doesn't partake in-class activities, she's always distracted, She didn't turn in her project yesterday, and she has skipped a class at least once a week." Miss Shirley said.

"Wait, she didn't attend classes?"

Now she was in serious trouble.

Sigh

"Didn't you know? Lucy has been missing a lot lately. We would have called to report, but the school has its hands tied when it comes to one or two absences, they don't usually ask for proof of anything, only to catch up on their homework. It remained at an acceptable level, so I didn't report anything earlier." Miss Shiley said with sorrow in her voice.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her as soon as possible," Lori said. In her mind, she wondered why Lucy had acted like this she might have watched one of her favourite vampire characters getting killed again or a character from her book getting killed again or maybe...she's still heartbroken over what happened 6 months prior. Why did it happen?

"That's what's important now," she replied before Lori said anything else. "The important thing is to find out what is causing this strange behaviour. Have you considered giving Lucy psychological attention?"

"My sister is literally not crazy," Lori said while sounding offended.

"Psychologists not only care for people with mental illnesses, Lori, it also solves these kinds of problems when they arise. There may be something else. Maybe they intimidate her, maybe she is insecure."

Hearing those motives made her smile. They did not intimidate her, she was alone because she wanted to be, and few approached her because of her sombre attitude. That was how she liked it and was aware that Lori knew it.

"I will discuss it with my parents," Lori said.

That phrase was always used before clarifying in the car that she would say nothing on the condition that there were no more altercations. It always worked. Although this time, Lucy wasn't so sure. Lori came out gesturing her to follow her. The trip was quiet, The radio was playing Aerosmith but nothing more.

"Listen, Lucy," Lori began with the solemn expression. "You know I won't say anything, but you must promise that this will no longer happen. Is that clear?"

She didn't answer. Lori felt the need to speak again.

"Do you want to talk about this? I promise not to laugh, really" Lori clarified with a smile.

"Laugh at what?" Lucy questioned with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice.

"The first time I literary fell in love," she said, lowering the volume. "I became irritable, I did not speak to Leni, Luna or Luna, for fear that they would annoy me not that they already are anyway. I will play a good big sister and not laugh, I promise."

"Love is a fleeting and absurd thing, prepared for people who want to be accompanied on their way to the grave, knowing that they will be separated anyway to bury them in different places at the end of their lives. In any case, I prefer to go alone." Lucy said not looking at her sister.

Lori was stunned. She did not understand what was wrong. Her teacher was crazy, Lucy was the same as always. She smiled whilst stroking her hair.

"See I knew you were fine," Lori said.

Throughout the following week, it was the same. She no longer cared if Lori was called again, Lucy wanted nothing more than to be alone and kept cutting class, becoming increasingly cunning. They might blame her if she went somewhere dangerous or forbidden, but she sought her place of peace on the branch of the old abandoned oak tree on the far edge of the park. It was the only place where she could be quiet and take a nap. Before waking up from the same voice.

...help me...

The voice became clearer, and Lucy felt weak as if she absorbed part of her energy every time she presented herself. The voice never answered who it was or what it wanted other than calling for help that she didn't know how during all those nights until Saturday she thought she would never leave, but then it happened. The voice gave her a hint, she became more hurtful and also she became known. Lucy returned home that night, she was terrified, paler than normal and with more problems than she thought. Her parents asked her if there was something wrong with which Lucy replied that there was nothing and that she wants to sleep early and they reluctantly agree. She went upstairs and briefly turn her head to look at an empty room she dared not want to go inside after that faithful day. Lynn did not object to finding Lucy reading her novels, because it was normal behaviour the same one she pretended with every day. A while later, Lynn went to bed, unaware that Lucy did not continue reading, nor began to write.

Rather, she grabbed her notebook to draw. It was also an indication.

In the white leaf, there was a cluster of twisted and sinister trees, the waning moon clarified the whole extension of the landscape; At the foot of that pile of trees, the drawing of a girl and a shadow were holding hands. Once again, the hairs on her thin, weak body stood on end. Her mind was filled with doubts because it could be a trap and in another part of her mind, a more rational voice indicated the opposite.

...Lucy... Please...Help me.

"I will help you…" Lucy answered. "Just tell me where you are"

...The woods Lucy...The woods...

Lucy didn't make sense of that whoever that voice was something happened to it in the woods.

Dangerous to an 8-year-old girl, perhaps, but the dark of the night sky was like that with everyone else. Given her weak strength, she could even be more aggressive than she thinks. That did not stop her from taking her backpack with provisions, her flashlight and her faith that no one would harm her. She left the house very quietly so as not to disturb anyone's dreams. She walked down the street in the cold night, with the wind blowing her hair and the leaves rustling with each step.

Little by little she left her home and started walking into the streets. She saw people watching her but couldn't care less, prostitutes who laughed and whispered among themselves and hungry homeless people picking food from the trash. The lights of royal woods stayed behind and she went into the abandoned highway outside, after a while the field and the forest came to which the voice told her to go. She advanced as far as she could before needing her flashlight, advanced to the right place. Her stomach twisted with uncertainty and fear. At last, after two hours of walking and listening to the owls that flowed by, she approached a mossy rock, a trunk was born behind her, and the moon was not shining.

...tree Lucy...

Swallowing her throat, she went looking for the tree, it was not very difficult, she had already received instructions, of course; Surrounding her, looking closer she saw the mark indicated, a piece of bark that never sprouted, as if she had been sliced with a knife. she left the backpack on the ground and dug with his hands to make his fingers bleed, the pain was little compared to tiredness from sleep. He felt the piece of wood in the palm of his hand. It was not the root. From the ground, he dug out a rusty shovel, then returned to the place of the rock and dug hard.

The light from her flashlight allowed her to see, she dug faster when she discovered that the voice spoke the truth. Broke her heart she was not afraid. Rather, she was struck down by the anguish and sadness of knowing that everything was true. Tears blinded her and her cry of terror and pure pain echoed throughout the forest; everything was coldly true...There were the bones that proved it. In an orange polo shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and ashen hair. Lucy's mind thought of only one person who has that kind of hair. "Lincoln!" Her wails tore at her throat, her heart wanted to stop, her knees we're shakey and lost strength, and she fell to her haunches, scratching herself with her scant and bleeding nails Looking at her dead brother.

Six months ago, It was April, Lincoln went out for a walk and suddenly disappeared without a trace. They searched for him for days, then weeks, even contacted the police about it but there was nothing for them that they could do. They all plunged into depression and sadness Leni cried every night Lynn refuses to talk to anyone and Luan become quieter etc, the Loud family lost all hope of finding him. Their friends and close relatives had come to pay their respects but that was all they could do. The Louds didn't care who did it or why all they wanted was to get their brother back. Well now she did and she finds him dead in the middle of nowhere who was lost at the season of spring.

Lucy cried bitterly, denying over and over, begging god for it to be only a nightmare. But it was not like that and she knew it. The voice that haunted her was Lincoln's and she didn't know it until six months after hearing it the first time.

six months ignoring his brother's voice ...

...Thank you...

She felt her bangs combed, then an icy touch on her forehead, followed by cold lips.

...I love you, Lucy...

"I love you too, Lincoln ..." She said tear still falling from her stream. "Forgive me for not listening to you sooner."

No longer listening to him again, Lucy took a sack from her backpack and threw Lincoln's remains inside. She grabbed a shovel and started digging when she was done she hid the grave and covered soon after. She stares down at the grave both hands clasping together she thought of telling her family about it. Yes, I will. They needed to know. All they wanted for the past six months was to get her brother back. Now she could finally give him a decent burial.

A few minutes later she quietly went back to her home and went back to her room, Lynn didn't notice her as usual when she went to her bed and lay down, She felt like the voices are no longer there anymore and felt that she could finally get a good nights sleep. Which she did after weeks of sleepless torture she can finally return to rest.


End file.
